


Lesson

by Arkanna



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: Kain gives Raziel something to think upon.





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of its characters.

Kain stood atop a rocky outcropping and observed the scene playing out in the valley below. A small caravan had run afoul of a group of Dumahim. They were severely outnumbered and no match for the ravenous creatures.

Kain watched as they were slowly pushed back. The Dumahim were relentless and one by one the desperate humans were overcome. Some were killed instantly while others were pulled down kicking and screaming to the bitter end.

The strongest fighters managed to hold out against them for a while, but even they would eventually fall to the pack of fledglings. Kain noticed one, a female, yet a girl, that seemed to fair better than the others. She had the good sense to stay on the higher ground and well out of reach. Somehow she had acquired a torch and used it along with her shortsword to keep her attackers at bay.

In the end, she was the last. Her back against the sheer cliff wall, high enough that she could not be immediately swarmed but injured and weakening. It was only a matter of time.

 

The last surviving human glanced up and noticed the man standing high above her. There was only one being in all of Nosgoth that sported such long flowing white hair, as easily recognizable as the sun and moon—Kain. She brandished her torch at a Dumahim that had gotten too close, driving it back before hardening her resolve.

“My Lord,” she called hoping she was interesting enough to garner his attention.

When he glanced down, she immediately dropped her shortsword and torch, then fell to her knees, baring her neck. Intrigued, he teleported a short distance to a nearby rock well above the horde of Dumahim

“I submit to you,” she said quietly, keeping her eyes riveted to the ground.

He quirked a brow then gave a casual flick of his talons. A telekinetic bolt slammed into the surrounding Dumahim, scattering them for the moment. He would indulge his curiosity.

“Submit to me? You would give up so easily?” When a reply was not immediately forthcoming Kain snarled, “you will answer me girl!”

“No,” her voice shook with contained fear, “I would not give up, but I am outnumbered and injured. There is no way that I might win myself free. While I am still the master of my own fate I would rather submit, rather die by your hand than be torn apart by this pack of abominations.”

“Interesting,” Kain rumbled, “so you think you have a choice?”

There was only a slight pause as she realized the truth, “No, my Lord, my fate lies in your hands.”

He hummed to himself a moment before making the short leap to her side. She flinched slightly then relaxed and bared her neck completely to him, hoping for a swift death.

Her obvious intelligence and skill intrigued Kain. Though crude, her fighting ability held great potential and Kain idly wondered why he suddenly found himself assessing her techniques. Her submissiveness was pleasing and much preferred to the usual shrieks of terror his appearance elicited.

“You will not die this day,” Kain rumbled hauling her roughly to her feet. “Look at me,” he growled when she did not look up but kept her eyes respectfully turned down. Her frightened glance revealed one green and one brown eye, an interesting child indeed.

“Do you know why I chose to spare this child?” Kain asked the air in general. He snarled slightly when there was no answer. “I know you are there Raziel, though I told you to remain behind.”

A shadow detached itself from the darkness and approached slowly. “No, I do not,” Raziel replied.

Kain growled at his first lieutenant. Given future events, this was something Raziel needed to understand. “Death is expected for mortals, the when and how one dies unknown and yet, at the last second, this girl was given a choice in the manner of her end and once she had set her foot upon the path she chose, she did not stray but stayed true . . . “

“And yet you choose to spare her,” Raziel interrupted.

“Yes,” he hissed slightly, “and I am asking why. Have no doubt, she will return to the sanctuary and serve me there but, I ask you, why am I sparing her life?”

Raziel was certain there was some trick to this, Kain oft spoke in riddles, but then perhaps not. She was not an exceptionally pretty girl, though her eyes were unique. Her tenacity and spirit were impressive to have fended off the Dumahim for as long as she had but that was not a good reason to spare her. What did Kain see in this girl, a mere mortal, that deserved his mercy? Raziel blinked at him in confusion.

“Ah, my Raziel, you do not understand. The freedom of choice, the ability to choose one's own destiny. Even as she chose to give herself to me, I choose to allow her to live. Yet she recognized the fallacy the moment I questioned her. You are young yet, you will understand this in time. Free will is nothing more than an elaborate illusion lulling us into a false sense of our own self-determination.”

With that, Kain and the girl vanished leaving a perplexed Raziel to contemplate the meaning in his words.

 


End file.
